Mystery Love
by ShadowStalker2008
Summary: MUWAHAHAHAH! Some one is threatening to kill of the Ham-Hams! Hamtaro being framed! Wonder what happens next! Did the guy just say he loves Bijou! Lots of death, and Ham Ham Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: I don't on Hamtaro...... I wish I did so I could kill him, but my wishes don't come true..  
  
Death: Oh shutup, And get on with the story.  
  
Shadow: HOW RUDE!!!!!  
  
Death: What did I tell you, GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY!!  
  
Shadow: Well.... before I was RUDELY interrupted.... oh nevermind....  
  
.:'`Chapter 1`':.  
  
  
  
Hamtaro watches as a big dark figure comes over him.   
  
"Stay away from Bijou, or suffer the consciquences." ((I can't spell O.o))  
  
"But, why.... I mean me and her are friends."  
  
"You and her are little close for comfort and..."  
  
"But, we are friends."  
  
"Yeah, but she is mine NOW STAY AWAY!!!. Before you die a slow painful death"  
  
Hamtaro scampers away frightenly.  
  
Hamtaro slowly walks into the clubhouse, and sees Bijou and runs out.  
  
=5mins later=  
  
Dexter walks in and starts talking to Bijou.  
  
"So Bijou, how have you been today."  
  
"I have been doing fine today. And you?"  
  
Dexter eats a seed.  
  
"I've been doing...."  
  
HACK..... CHOKE.... SPUTTER.... QUIETNESS....  
  
"Dexter... Dexter.... NOOO... DEXTER!!!!!..."  
  
Bijou runs out of the clubhouse looking for help.  
  
All of the sudden a shadowy figure enters the clubhouse.  
  
"Well that worked according to plan."  
  
The figure pickes Dexter up, and puts him in the grass outside of the clubhouse.  
  
And lights him on fire.  
  
Scampers away as he hears Bijou come back with Hamtaro.  
  
"Noooo, Hamtaro who did this?"  
  
'I can't be here with Bijou... I might be next'   
  
"I don't know Bijou, listen I gotta go."  
  
"But, Hamtaro our friend is burning and your about to leave."  
  
"Yes.... because personally I hated Dexter."  
  
Hamtaro scampers away as Bijou watches with remorse  
  
.:'`TO BE CONTINUED~':.  
  
Shadow: MUWAHAHAHAHA.... I am going to stop it there... because I gotta eat lunch. And I shall torture you with suspense!!!  
  
Death: You FU***** BAST***!!!!  
  
Shadow: Watch you language... THIS STORY IS PG-13.  
  
Death: Right...... watch you add a lemon.  
  
Shadow: Darn how did you know what was going to happen at the end..  
  
Death: O.O  
  
Shadow: Anyway.... pwease review and if its good reviews then I will update it, later on today. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow: So did you like the story...  
  
Death: No not really, you shouldve let me write it.  
  
Shadow: You hurt my feelings...  
  
Death: Not my faught you can't write a story!  
  
Shadow: Oh shutup.... person...  
  
Death: Well when I become famous, I am not mentioning you in my thankyou list  
  
Shadow: O.O  
  
  
  
.:'`Chapter 2`':.  
  
Hamtaro turns around and looks at Bijou.  
  
'God..... I love her so much'  
  
He turns back around and scampers away.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Sandy and Maxwell are walking hand in hand, down the forest lane.  
  
"Sandy."  
  
"Yes, Maxwell?"  
  
"Will you be my..."  
  
Maxwell trips over a walking stick.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Maxxy, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine.. but this looks like Elder Ham's walking stick"  
  
"I think it is his walking stick."  
  
They scamper around the bushes looking for Elder Ham  
  
Sandy screams and runs behind Maxwell  
  
"Maxxy, he... he.... he...."  
  
"HE WHAT!!"  
  
"He is dead..."  
  
"NOOOO!!!... I never got to thank him for the pleasurable night!!!"  
  
"What night?!?!?!"  
  
"I'll explain it later...... but first we gotta tell somebody..."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They scamper away looking for somebody.  
  
They run head first into a crying Bijou.  
  
"Bijou," they both cry.  
  
"Elder Ham... is dead"  
  
"So is Dexter... And I got Hamtaro to come here but he acted like he didn't want to be around me."   
  
((Death: Personally, I wouldn't want to be around you either))  
  
"That is very suspicous..... everyone knows that you and him belong togther... unless he is doing this.."  
  
Boss walks up a little dirty  
  
"Whats wrong with you guys," he askes after looking at their somber faces.  
  
"Boss," Bijou moans "Elder Ham and... and Dexter are dead!"  
  
Bijou falls into Boss' arms crying into his fur.  
  
He tries to voice concern into his voice and says "Really?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"It's alright Bijou, why dont you come in my house and lay down," Boss says with a sly grin.  
  
"Sure, ok."  
  
Boss carries Bijou into the clubhouse..  
  
=20min later=  
  
Bijou starts screaming her head off like she is being raped.....  
  
.:'`TO BE CONTINUED`':.  
  
Death: ..... thats all im going to say....  
  
Shadow: Well, I thought it was good...  
  
Death: Of course you would. Your the author.  
  
Shadow: I know and I am a good one too.  
  
Death: *starts laughing* Who told you that lie.  
  
Shadow: My mommy...  
  
Death: Hehehehe... My stories are better...  
  
Shadow: Well people please review and prove me EX-friend wrong...  
  
Death:Only person they'll be proving wrong is you!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow:*blink* Welcome.... to my Chapter 3, this has to be the longest story I have ever written..  
  
Death: Didn't you have another account that they banded for lemony goodness...  
  
Shadow: I wish not to remember that expierence..  
  
Death: Yep you was reported, but i have to admit that the story was actually good  
  
Shadow: Oh my.... Death is being nice.... This is a first  
  
Death: Dont push it..  
  
.:'`Chapter 3`':.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!"  
  
"Bijou what's the matter?"  
  
"I had... a... dream that all of my friends died."  
  
  
  
"Bijou I'm sure they wouldnt die, and leave you."  
  
"Thankyou Boss..."  
  
"Bijou, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Boss?" ((Death: Bijou is such an idiot doesnt she know already that Boss is madly in love with her.... Shadow: Shutup  
  
you are interrupting the story...))  
  
"Well.... Bijou... I am...."  
  
There is a crash out in the main room.  
  
"Who is out there..."  
  
"Boss.... it's me Hamtaro.... I gotta tell you something."  
  
"I'll be right back Bijou,"  
  
Boss walks of the room leaving Bijou by herself.  
  
"Boss...... hamhams are dying. What is going on?"  
  
"I am not to sure Hamtaro, but once I find out, I'll tell you. OK."  
  
"OK, Boss."  
  
Hamtaro walks out, leaving Boss by himself.  
  
Boss drinks a glass of water... and drops down dead.  
  
Bijou hears a loud thud and comes out to investigate.  
  
"Boss.... is that you..."  
  
Bijou looks around then spots Boss on the ground dead....  
  
Bijou doesn't wait to see if the killer is still there and runs after Hamtaro.  
  
"HAMTARO!!!! You did.... I know you did it."  
  
"Did what Bijou?" Hamtaro asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me. You were in the clubhouse when it happened."  
  
"When what happened,"  
  
"WHEN YOU KILLED BOSS."  
  
"I didn't kill him...."  
  
"Yes you did... you know what don't even talk to me no more."  
  
With that Bijou runs to her home leaveing Hamtaro confused.  
  
Hamtaro scampers back toward the clubhouse hoping to find something, but he didn't. He did'nt  
  
even find Boss' body.  
  
'Wow... Bijou must be seeing things.'  
  
But Hamtaro didn't know that he was being watched.....  
  
Shadow: I have wrote 3 chappies in 1 day.... A NEW RECORD  
  
Death: Please i can write 10 chappies in 1 day..  
  
Shadow: Yeah right...  
  
Death: Want proof!!  
  
Shadow: Yeah sure!!!  
  
Death: ANYWAY YOUR STORIES ARE SHORT AND BORING AND DON'T MAKE SENSE!!  
  
Shadow: Your just saying that cause you are jealous  
  
Death: PPFF.... why would I be jealous of you!!  
  
Shadow: Cause i am the pretty one.  
  
Death: Tell you mind to stop lying to you..  
  
Shadow: Well review this story to tell me how good it is..  
  
Death: *mutters* She means bad  
  
Shadow: And i won't be updating until Monday... sorry!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow: HMPH..... only 3 reviews..  
  
Death: Don't miss my review  
  
Shadow: Yours don't count...... since no one reviewed why am I writing ch. 4  
  
Death: I don't know you tell me?  
  
Shadow: So to all my faithful readers who don't review can have another chance to review.  
  
.:'`Chapter 4`':.  
  
'Hmm.... Hamtaro is fitting in this plot quite nicely. Everything is going as according to plan.'  
  
Hamtaro looks around confused, and scampers all the way home.  
  
'Bijou, I just don't get it... Why would I want to hurt you like this.'  
  
A few miles away.....  
  
"So Maxy, tell me what you meant by you and Elder Ham's pleasurable night," Sandy says feeling a lil' disturbed  
  
Maxwell laughs feebly.  
  
"Ohh.... that... so thats why you've been so upset. Well you remember our first date?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do, why would I forget that ."  
  
"Well, he helped me organize it."   
  
"Oh, Maxy...." She kisses him.  
  
Smooch.... Some more smooching..... And more smooching.... Woah they are on the ground.....   
  
"Maxwell..... I love you," Sandy says with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sandy, I love you too.... I've loved you since i first saw you."  
  
"Thankyou Maxy...."   
  
((Death: I knew it.... Oh yeah this is getting juicy!!!))  
  
They start smooching and rolling on the ground... O.O....  
  
A few yards away some deer come running towards them...  
  
"AAAHHHHH," both of them start yelling.  
  
"AAAHHHH..... NOOOO..... Sandy," Maxwell mutters as the deer squishes her.  
  
At Hamtaro's Home....  
  
When Hamtaro comes home, he quickly enters his cage, because he Laura comes with her new boyfriend  
  
Travis.   
  
"Now, Travis, what shall we start studying first."  
  
"How about I study your body, and you study mine."  
  
Hamtaro closes his eyes and his ears....  
  
1 hour later...... at the clubhouse...  
  
Maxwell staggers in and looks for one of his buddys and finds Bijou crying.  
  
"Bijou.... Sandy is dead...."  
  
"Maxwell.... Hamtaro is killing them... because he killed Boss."   
  
"Are you sure Bijou?"  
  
"Yes I am sure Maxwell."  
  
"Well looks like we have to watch Hamtaro for now on."  
  
"Yes, before he strikes again."  
  
They didn't know they were being wathed by the reall killer.  
  
'Maxwell.... with Sandy gone, you should be an easy target.'  
  
.:'`To Be Contiued`':.  
  
Shadow: MUWAHAHA. I have finished a chappie....  
  
Death: Took you long enough.  
  
Shadow: It sure did... now ima drink some appie juice  
  
Death: You do that.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow: Ok... I am updating a lil early now.  
  
Death: This is a first...  
  
Shadow: Ermm... yes I was forced to update....  
  
Death: Hehehe... by who  
  
Shadow: My mind...  
  
Death: x_X  
  
Shadow: NUUUUU!!!! HAMTARO WAS BORN IN ON MY BIRTHDAY!!  
  
Death: HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shadow: So was Cappy...   
  
.:'`Chapter 4`':.  
  
5 minutes later the rest of the hamhams walked into the clubhouse  
  
"Boss.....," Snoozer says while he sleeping... like always.  
  
"Snoozer, what about Boss?" Pashmina asked worried.  
  
Bijou walks in looking a mess.  
  
"Bijou, whats wrong. You look a mess," Cappy says.  
  
"Oh Cappy... Hamtaro.... is killing off all of our friends."  
  
"Now, hold on a darn minute. Hamtaro can't be killing off our friends," Howdy says  
  
with dignity.  
  
"But, I saw him myself.... Right after hi left I found Boss dead lying here."  
  
"Well, when we walked in Boss wasn't here."  
  
"Hamtaro must have came back in to take the body."  
  
"But, are you sure Bijou."  
  
"Yes, I am sure."  
  
((Death: Hehe... They are very very stupid!))  
  
=At Hamtaro's House=  
  
'How could they think I would do this to my own friends.'  
  
"Wow.... Laura your getting better....."  
  
'PFFT... I don't like travis he should die.'  
  
As Travis is walking down the stairs he slips and falls and breaks a leg.  
  
When Laura is at the Hospital with Travis, Hamtaro siezes his chance and runs to the clubhouse.  
  
Hamtaro rushes into the room and meets a crowd of suspicous faces.  
  
"Hello Hamtaro.... how are you doing today."  
  
"Oh, Stan today has been a very bad day."  
  
"How, so."  
  
"I'll tell you outside the clubhouse."  
  
=5min later Stan and Hamtaro are talking.=  
  
"And Stan thats all that happened."  
  
"So your being blamed for all this stuff and not even doing it."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
A shadowy figure comes over them, and a arrow ish shot at Stan.  
  
Before stan takes his last breath he writes 'Hamtaro did...'  
  
Hamtaro runs into the clubhouse, and tells everyone what just ahppened.  
  
When they run outside all they see in the dirt by Stan's cold lifeless body is  
  
'Hamtaro did....'  
  
They all turn to Hamtaro and accuse him of the acts.  
  
.:'`To Be Contiuned`':.  
  
Shadow: *sigh* I still can't get over the fact that Hamtaro was born the same day as me.  
  
Death: *pats her on the back* It's better than Bijou.  
  
Shadow: Yea... I guess your right.. Well reviw this story... AND WHEEE!!! 2 more reviews from my last one  
  
Death: That's an improvement..... 


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow: Yush, yush... I am tooo lazy to update....  
  
Death: Your lazy period....  
  
Shadow: Oh shutup... Ok i am going to answer my reviews now.... hehehehe  
  
Death: And i shall go first!!!!.... *reads a review* to someone who wrote: your story STUCK!!! I agree with you... but since i have to say something nice... i say... *looks for the right words*... ummm... how does a story stuck??? O_o  
  
Shadow: MY TURN!!!!... I shall answer all of Dream-Siren's reviews... *reads them* I guess the first chapter was kinda confusin.... and I am updating now.... *starts coughing* there is only one of me!!!... {insert ebil laugh hurr}   
  
Death: to that cabs person... I know she cant spell... thats what dropping out of school does to you... *is smacked*  
  
Shadow: Ok moving on... the reason I know everthing about Hamtaro is because I went to Hamtaro.com... and I make spelling mistakes cause its either they way I talk our I am just typin to fast and to lazy to correct them.  
  
Death: *stares at Shadow*...  
  
Shadow: I know I am purty but do ya hafta stare!!!  
  
Death: *keeps staring* There is a spider in you hair...  
  
Shadow: *runs in circles screaming*  
  
Death: Well I guess thats all the reviews we are answering right now... *listens to screaming in background*... right... WELL ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
.:'`Chapter 6`':.  
  
"Ohmigod!!!! Hamtaro, how could you!!!."  
  
"First Sandy.... now Stan," Maxwell moans silently.  
  
"It wasn't me i swear!!" Hamtaro cried out sadly.  
  
"Hamtaro... I am sorry... but I don't believe you," Bijou mutters.  
  
Hamtaro looks into Bijou eyes, takes her hand, and whispers,"Bijou I love you. There is no words to describe my love. Please believe me."  
  
Bijou looks away and pulls away from Hamtaro.  
  
"I am sorry Hamtaro, but to much has happened."  
  
Hamtaro turns around and scampers away.  
  
=That Night=  
  
Bijour looks out of the window sadly, thinking about todays events.  
  
'So much death.... And Hamtaro lying to me saying that he loves me. Why would he lie to me, and why would he kill our friends.... I just don't understand.'  
  
Maria walks in wuietly watching Bijou.  
  
'Bijou is very quiet today.... I wonder if she is feeling sick or something. I should call the vet tomorrow.'  
  
=The Next Morning=  
  
Bijou wakes up to find a note in her cage saying: Bijou my love. Yes, I love you very much. Don't get to comfy with any boys, or else they shall suffer. Bijou if u deny me you will suffer dire consequences.  
  
Bijou read the note over 3 times.  
  
'Oh my.... Hamtaro must have visited last night while I was sleeping.'  
  
"Bijouuu!!! The vet is here to see you."  
  
"Maria called the veteranarian...'  
  
Bijou shudders as she remembers the most recent veteranrian visit.  
  
"Ahhh, yes, you must be Bijou. Now Maria has told me that you seem to be very sick last night. Is that right?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Yes... I thought so.."  
  
=30 minutes has pass=  
  
"Well, Maria, I find nothing wrong with Bijou."  
  
"Thankyou... I thought there was something wrong with her, because she did't eat all day."  
  
"Well, nothing I could find was wrong... And no payment is neccesary."  
  
Maria puts her wallet back in her pants.  
  
"Right... Thankyou."  
  
Maria waves goodbye to the vet as he walks out the door.  
  
=At the clubhouse=  
  
Howdy walks in after a week of vacation.  
  
"Howdy yall... What is up with the moody faces. Time to cheer up not cheer down."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Tough crowd."  
  
"Howdy, I think you better sit down for this."  
  
=5mins later=  
  
"Hamtaro..... nooo... he would never do that..."  
  
"Howdy there is proof that he did do it though."  
  
"WHAT PROOF SHOW ME THE PROOF."  
  
"When we found Stan... he wrote in the sand 'Hamtaro did".... Is that proof enough."  
  
"I still can not believe Hamtaro would do something like this."  
  
"Neithter can we... but there is to much proof."  
  
"I guess soo..."  
  
'No I don't belive them.'  
  
=In the closet=  
  
'Aaahhh... yes they still suspect Hamtaro. I shall have Bijou, my one and only love very soon' Stalker laughs silently to himself.  
  
Penelope hears some noises in the closet. And alerts Pashmina.  
  
'Oh, crap they are coming toward the door.'  
  
Pashmina opens the closet door. "See Penelope, nothing in there to be afraid of."  
  
"......"  
  
Something from the closet falls on top of Penelope, and squashes her.  
  
Pashmina screams and the rest of the Hamhams run over to investigate.  
  
"Penelopeeee...." Pashmina cries as she rocks Penelope's broken body back and forth.  
  
"Whyyyy... did you hafta get squashed. Nooo... leave her with me for a lil while."  
  
All the Hamhams silently walk out of the clubhouse.  
  
=1min after the Hamhams leave=  
  
The crazy stalker person jumps down from the cieling of the closet, and jumps on Pashmina.  
  
=10mins later=  
  
'Ow... that bitch scratched me...'  
  
Stalker person runs out as the Hamhams walks back in cautiously.  
  
There is a big scream heard as the Stalker runs out of the tunnel.  
  
.:'`To Be Continued`':.  
  
Shadow: WHOOT WHOOT!!! I am finally done!!!  
  
Death: About time... I was getting bored watching you type....  
  
Shadow: And I have killed to birds with one stone...  
  
Death: Uh huh.... *goes to sleep*   
  
Shadow: *pokes Death in the eye* WAKE UP!!!  
  
Death: I am sorry but your stories put me to sleep.... but I still like the story when your skirt fell down in the 5th grade...  
  
Shadow: Shutup!!!!  
  
Death: Fine be that way!!!  
  
Shadow: *stomps out*  
  
Death: *mutters* thats why your story STILL sucks....  
  
Shadow: *stomps back in and slaps Death* Anyway I won't update until i get 30 reviews.... hehehe.... so if you want more of this story REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow: Since I have my Inuyasha story I will not be updating this story as much!  
  
Death: Oh well.. *coughs* I could care less.  
  
Shadow: You better care or else I'll edit you out of the story  
  
Death: You can't edit me out!!! I AM THE THING THAT MAKES THE STORY INTERESTING  
  
Shadow: Think what you want.. Well anyway now Chapter 7!!  
  
.:`'Chapter 7'`:.  
  
"Noooo. why did this have to happen to all of out friends," cries Cappy.  
  
"Dexter, Elder Ham, Boss, Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope. One of us might be next!"  
  
Howdy cautiously looks around.  
  
'Now I really don't think Hamtaro did it. I must go and find him before it is to late!'  
  
After those thoughts Howdy runs out of the clubhouse to look for Hamtaro.  
  
=The Forest=  
  
Hamtaro walks sadly down a forest trail.  
  
'They think I killed everyone. How could they think I would kill my own friends!'  
  
Meanwhile, Howdy is sniffing around on the ground looking for Hamtaro's scent.  
  
Ok, he went into the forest. I hope he is alright!  
  
Little did he know. Howdy was being followed.  
  
'Howdy, a big surprise is waiting for you in the forest,' snickers the Killer quietly to himself, while tripping over a root sticking out of the ground  
  
Howdy turns around startle, but sees nothing.  
  
The killed quietly gets up, trying hard not to make a sound.  
  
'Close call..'  
  
Howdy turns back around and starts screaming out Hamtaro's name," Hamtaro!!! Where are you!"  
  
'Hmm, maybe if I mimic Hamtaro's voice, Howdy will think it was me. Worth a try!'  
  
"Howdy, over here! Help I am hurt," the killer yells out in his best Hamtaro voice.  
  
"Hamtaro, I finally found you."  
  
Howdy scampers over just as the killer is raising his knife. 'Ha got you now!'  
  
Howdy trips and falls, pulling the guy's robes with him.  
  
"OMG!! It's you. How could you." Howdy mumbles as his throat is slit open  
  
*Gurgling Sound then silence*  
  
'Well that was easier then I thought.'  
  
He looks up as he hears someone running toward him.  
  
'Damnit.' He pulls his robes back up and puts his hood on.  
  
"Aaah, Hamtaro, what a pleasant surprise to be seeing you here."  
  
Hamtaro looks down at Howdys blood matted fur.  
  
"You. did this how could you?"  
  
"I have many reasons. But I shall only bore you with one."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"It's simple, he thought you were innocent, so I had to do away with him. Now I can't have people thinking you are innocent now can I?"  
  
".. I can't believe you will kill people, for a sick and twisted game."  
  
"This is no game my friend. It is only a Declaration of my Love."  
  
"Right. Well I am going to stop you right now!"  
  
Hamtaro grabs a branch and starts swinging it at the killer's face.  
  
"We will have to finish this later."  
  
*Bang* He grabs the branch and hits Hamtaro across the face and scampers away.  
  
.:`'To Be Continued'`:.  
  
Shadow: Yes, I am having writer's block on this story.  
  
Death: We can always use some information!!!  
  
Shadow: Anyway review!!! We have 20 reviews so far, which is pretty good.  
  
Death: And read her other story!  
  
Shadow: Cya later. BAI!!!! 


	8. Sorry

Shadow: I am sorry for not updating.... Yep.. yep...  
  
Death: One reason is because she is to lazy too...  
  
Shadow: Shutup... Ok well I have a bunch of projects due next week... And I haven't started on any of them yet....  
  
Death: Oh yea... 4 projects right...  
  
Shadow: Yes 4... well I am going to update all my stories sometime next week during my spare time...  
  
Death: But you hardly have spare time...  
  
Shadow: Shutup! They don't know that...  
  
Death: Oh yea... oops...  
  
Shadow: Well... CIAO! 


	9. Chapter 8

Shadow: I'm hurt. Only 23 reviews!!!  
  
Death: Tell your friends about us. So then we will update sooner!!!  
  
Shadow: You would like that wouldn't you.  
  
Death: Anyway here is Chapter 8!!!

Shadow: I had to change a few names around. Sorry about that  
  
.:'Chapter 8':.  
  
Hamtaro wakes up with a aching head, and cautiously looks around.  
  
He looks over to Howdy's lifeless body and silently sniffles.  
  
He grabs a stick and carefully digs a hole for Howdy's resting place, and scampers away back to his home.  
  
=His house=  
  
Laura sits on her bed doing homework after hearing Travis will be ok.  
  
'Hmmm, I wonder where Hamtaro is. Oh well he should be back soon.'  
  
Hamtaro cautiously enters the room and jumps on Laura's bed.  
  
"Krmph Krmph" (A/n: Or however you say it -.-')  
  
"Awwww, Hamtaro you are finally home. How has your day been."  
  
Laura reaches down to drink a glass of water not noticing two pills at the bottom.  
  
"Hamtaro... My day has been sooo..." Laura falls down seemingly sleeping.  
  
A shadow in the room chuckles at his handy work, and quietly slips out leaving a frantic hamster.  
  
'Hamtaro, soon I will get you!'  
  
=Bijou's House=  
  
Bijou stares at the dark storm clouds and shivers.  
  
'Stormy nights always scare me'  
  
She hears a noise behind her, but dismisses it when she sees nothing.  
  
She turns around to look back out of the window, until she stares in the face of evil.  
  
"Bijou, my dear. How are you this fine night?"  
  
"Wh.... Who are you?"  
  
"You will find out over time my love."  
  
The shadow things jumps on Bijou and captures his lips in his own.  
  
"Bijou something to remember me by."  
  
'He looked familiar.... But it couldn't be him... or could it.'  
  
=The Next Day At The Club House=  
  
Everyone lazily mopes around, keeping a look out for the traitor Hamtaro.  
  
'If he ever shows his face around here...'  
  
"You guys!!"  
  
'Speak of the devil.'  
  
"Howdy.... Is dead..."  
  
"Yeah we kinda got that idea when he didn't come back after looking for you!" yells Oxnard.  
  
"You freaking killed my friend Sandy!"  
  
"No I didn't! I swear, I didn't"  
  
"You know he sounds like he is telling the truth," Cappy says timidly.  
  
"Don't fall for that. He is playing mind games."  
  
Hamtaro takes one last look at Stan and runs out.  
  
"See the traitor runs again."  
  
A shadowy figure finds it's way into the room.  
  
"Oxnard, Oxnard, Oxnard, I thought you were smarter that that!"  
  
Oxnard takes one look at the figure and falls over dead.  
  
'Sissy, all talk but no walk.'  
  
"Cappy, Cappy, Cappy. You just made one mistake."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Never say the suspect is innocent, because if you say that and he is... Then the real killer will just come after you."  
  
He lunges forward toward Cappy, and slits his throat.  
  
The shadowy figure straightens his cloak and when he hears yelling and the Ham Ham Police he runs out before anyone sees him.  
  
He is a shadowy figure ain't he.  
  
.:'To Be Continued':.  
  
Shadow: Did you like?  
  
Death: See we updated. Aren't you soo happy!!!!  
  
Shadow: Anyway review and read my other stories!  
  
Death: Have a nice day and so on!!! CIAO!!  
  
Shadow: And review! So I will update sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow: Wow. Years later I am back with an update.

Death: You all probably thought we died or something.

Shadow: But we assure you we are still alive and kicking.

Death: The funny thing is though…

Shadow: We forgot who the killer was for this story!

Death: Now without further ado… Here is Chapter... 9!

"I can't believe no one believes me! I mean why would I kill all my friends? I have no motive. But I will find out who the sadistic bastard is doing this."

These were the thoughts going through his head as Hamtaro ran from the clubhouse after being yet again suspected.

So many deaths yet no clues pointing towards the real killer were slowly starting to make Hamtaro feel like it was hopeless to even try.

"Hamtaro!"

He slowly turned around at the sound of his voice to see Bijou standing there looking uncertain,

"Listen, Bijou if you're here to just accuse me I don't want to hear it!"

Bijou stares at Hamtaro for a moment before responding, "I know you aren't the killer now. I'm so sorry for suspecting you. I should've known it couldn't have been you!"

"What brought this change of heart?" Bijou looks around and then whispers, "The real killer visited me last night. And I knew it wasn't you. It couldn't have been you."

"Who was it?"

"I think it was…."

"My my my. Isn't this pleasant. A nice little ole chat about me? Now why would I be the topic of conversation?"

A shadowy figure slowly emerges from the bushes brandishing a gleaming knife. "You know I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. I will not fail in my mission!"

Suddenly the figure throws the knife at Bijou but it misses her but just a hair and lands in the tree behind her. "Ahh I've seem to have missed. I wonder how close I'll get the second time."

"Bijou run! I can handle this." "But Hamtaro I can't leave you!" "Just go, your life is important to me!" With that Bijou scampers away into the undergrowth.

When the unknown figure is sure it's just the two of them he removes his hood. "You put it on kind of strong there. 'Your life is important to me!' Yeah right."

"Shut up you know what the deal is and you know what the plan is. I will not have it ruined by all the senseless killings you've been doing," replied Hamtaro. "Stick to the plan!"

"Oh but you're no fun whatsoever. Ha, but I'll stick to it for now. Because this is fun and I love fun things."

Hamtaro looks around before pulling out a well concealed bag and hands it to the now revealed killer. "Here this is the money for the first half. I just need you to finish the second half and we can be done with each other and I can finally have her to myself."

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching this exchange from the bushes and was in shock by what he saw.

"By the way it was clever to hide Boss's body," comments Hamtaro. "What are you talking about? I didn't touch his body."

"FUCK!"

Shadow: Well you guys there goes an update.

Death: We know its short but it really was short notice!

Shadow: And I have a speech to prepare for tomorrow at 12pm.

Death: Have a wonderful night readers.

Shadow: And we are quite sorry for not updating.


End file.
